Frivolidad
by Schala S
Summary: De niña soñadora a frívola empedernida. ¿Acaso Bra perdió la capacidad de sentir? Cuando vuelva a ver a Goten para cumplir un viejo deseo, la ineludible realidad aparecerá frente a sus ojos. One Shot! Goten x Bra


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor __**Akira Toriyama**__, maestro del shonen y la juventud._

_Lo hago por amor a él y a su maravillosa historia._

* * *

**FRIVOLIDAD**

* * *

Siempre me había creído capaz de todo, no en vano heredé el orgullo de mi padre. Ser la más bella, la más envidiada, la más inteligente... ¡No me cuesta ni me costaría jamás ser todo eso! Yo soy la princesa en mi historia, nada ni nadie debería poder detenerme...

Triste fue para mí y para mi orgullo darme cuenta de cuan equivocada estuve toda mi vida...

Ahora, por más que me diga que soy capaz de cualquier cosa en la vida y me tome a ésta con total ligereza y soberbia, por dentro sé que miento, sé que lo que muestro a las demás personas es una fachada perfectamente moldeada, una actuación digna de un premio...

Yo no soy invencible, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ya fui derrotada... Pero lo que aún no logro entender es... ¿Fue él quién me derrotó? ¿Fue él o mi propia frivolidad?

Si lo analizo, no logro darme cuenta de esto... O sí, pero el ego es más fuerte y nunca seré capaz de hacerlo en voz alta, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos. Prefiero dejar que la respuesta flote a mi alrededor, que flote y jamás aterrice en mis manos...

Prefiero seguir mintiéndome y dibujar en mi rostro la sonrisa más falsa y creíble del mundo...

Oh, maldito destino... ¿Por qué tuviste que bajarme de mi nube de perfección?

La honestidad y la madurez duelen demasiado... Más fácil es la frivolidad, el camino de la más sincera mentira, de la más fácil "felicidad".

Y sí, si tú hablaras, si tú supieras mi verdad, seguramente me dirías que ese camino que yo prefiero está maldito y vacío, me dirías que es inútil seguirlo y lo sé, ¡lo sé! Sé que es inútil, pero...

Este sentimiento duele tanto, causa tanto dolor al orgullo roto y al corazón calcinado... ¡Si pudiera me arrancaría todo atisbo de sentimientos del pecho! Me vaciaría con tal de dejar de sentir...

Más desearía, directamente, no tener corazón...

Así, ese día no habría sufrido esa tremenda humillación, esta herida de muerte que, lejos de detenerse, aún goza cada vez que derrama una nueva gota de sangre, sangre orgullosa que muere al abandonarme...

¡Quiero mi sangre de vuelta! Pero ya es tarde...

Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

Ya te perdí.

—¡Bra! —exclamó Goten al verme aquella noche de invierno, aquel fatídico día de mi vida.

Lo esperé más de media hora frente a su trabajo, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ese había sido el día elegido por mí para conseguir lo que toda mi patética vida de muchacha frívola y superficial había deseado, conseguir eso que nunca se me había permitido anhelar: cazar a Goten, atraparlo entre mis infalibles redes de seducción, las cuales, a mis 21 años, ya habían atrapado a unos cuantos inocentes.

Muchos hombres, sí... Pero ninguno de ellos representaba para mí un gran reto. En cambio, Goten sí era un reto, reto que yo siempre había querido ganar.

De niña, recuerdo cómo dibujaba corazones en mi cuaderno de primaria cada vez que pensaba en él. Recuerdo cómo lo miraba, lo miraba como una idiota cada vez que venía a casa a ver a mi hermano Trunks. Recuerdo las tardes mirando la única foto de él que había podido robarme del cuarto de mi hermano...

Y, al crecer, Goten se convirtió en el hombre prohibido, en el enemigo imposible de derrotar... Trece años de diferencia y demasiada gente metida en el medio como para que él me hiciera caso...

Yo podía, tranquilamente, representar la mismísima fruta prohibida para él, mas eso me parecía imposible... ¿Goten deseando a la hermanita de su amigo?

¿Qué hombre joven no había fantaseado alguna vez con poseer a la hermanita de su mejor amigo? Sé perfectamente que es una de las fantasías favoritas del hombre promedio.

Goten podía transformarse en el Adán que me probara en secreto y yendo contra todo y todos, contra los designios más profundos del universo... Yo quería, sin dudas, ser su fruta prohibida, ser la serpiente que se enredara en su cuerpo...

Quería ser la mujer personificando al pecado, valerme de esa carta para hacerla jugar a mi favor... Arrastrar así a Goten hacia la absoluta perdición...

Por eso, y no por algún motivo que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos que yo hacía tiempo no experimentaba, estaba ahí esa noche, porque quería ser poseída por mi más antiguo y añorado "amor", por el chico que había mirado durante más de la mitad de mi vida.

Sí, era una especie de cuenta pendiente de ese pasado lleno de corazones y anhelos infantiles.

Observé, impasible a más no poder, cómo él cruzaba la calle en dirección a mí y reí en mi mente al ver su enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Que sorpresa, princesita! —me dijo luego de besar fraternalmente mi mejilla. "Princesita", siempre me había llamado de esa forma...—. ¿Andabas por aquí? —inquirió.

Obviamente, en mi frívolo mundo no existían las casualidades.

—Sí —mentí con una maestría más que envidiable—. Andaba por aquí y decidí visitarte, Goten —y le sonreí dulcemente, como la pequeña niña inocente que ya no era—. ¿Cómo estás?

Su sonrisa fue avasallante, mucho tardé en entender por qué.

—¡Bien! —contestó efusivamente—. Sólo estoy algo cansado...

Charlamos un rato en medio de aquella calle céntrica de la Capital del Oeste, hasta que el viento nocturno y el estómago de mi presa hicieron que nos retiráramos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, idea que, lejos de ser mía, había sido de él.

Para mi sorpresa, todo resultaba más fácil de lo pensado...

De la nada, me invitó a cenar a un bonito restorán del centro, donde los empleados parecían conocer bastante bien a mi objeto de deseo, ¡pues nos sirvieron kilos de comida! Yo no paraba de reír (cosa que hasta hoy me sucede) al verlo comer. Era tierno, infantil y nada sensual... ¿Sería esa especie de inocencia lo que me atraía de él?

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad y decorada únicamente por la trivialidad de los conversado entre bocados. Eso no podía seguir así, me dije, así que decidí cambiar de tema:

—Hacía mucho que no te veía... —susurré cariñosamente.

—¡Sí! —respondió emocionado—. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi hermanita postiza, ¡estoy muy contento!

Eso dolió, pero fue más tarde que comprendí el verdadero significado de esa punzada molesta en la zona de mi pecho.

—"Hermanita"... —susurré casi de forma inconsciente.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba con respecto a mi objetivo: no estaba logrando absolutamente NADA.

—Oye, Bra —Goten llamó mi atención, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Y cómo va el amor? —preguntó con picardía y un extra que poco logré interpretar.

Que pregunta más idiota...

—Mal —hablé cortante y fingí frustración—. Estoy sola.

—Vaya... —pareció sorprenderse—. Eres... —¿Era rojo lo que acababa de aparecer en sus mejillas?—. ¡Eres demasiado linda para estar sola!

Me aduló y eso subió mi ego. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Pero no, no lograba comprender el rojo en sus mejillas... Fue allí donde empecé a distraerme. Aún así, no lo hice del todo, pues decidí jugarme por una nueva táctica, una infalible cuando de hombres se trataba: victimizarme.

Me apené repentinamente y él lo notó, ¡sí que esa táctica funcionaba... y rápido!

—Goten... —suspiré al ver su carita apenada—. ¿Crees que tengo algo de malo? Los chicos no me hacen caso...

Fue como si enloqueciera al escuchar mi oración.

—¡NO! —farfulló con desesperación—. Eres bonita, dulce, buena, graciosa... ¡Es una locura pensar que eres tú el problema!

Ay, Goten... Yo, realmente, era una buena actriz.

—Es que, al parecer —exclamé aún envuelta en la mentira que mi rostro tristón decía—, sólo se fijan en la riqueza de mi familia —le confesé con supuesta vehemencia.

Goten me miró acongojado, pareció comprender aún mejor que yo lo que le decía.

—Sí —dijo—. Te entiendo... Bien sé que por ese mismo motivo Trunks está solo, le pasa lo mismo que a ti, lo sufre tanto como tú.

Yo también sabía eso de mi hermanito y, para él, esa era realidad inquebrantable. Sufría mucho el abuso de las más variadas mujerzuelas que solamente deseaban tener sexo con su bolsillo y no con él, lo sufría en demasía por aquel entonces.

Decir que hoy en día es mi hermano quien más cerró mi boca es acertado, pero eso sucedió mucho después.

Ni pensar en adelantarme...

—Bueno, realmente me es difícil hallar a alguien especial así —seguí hablándole y mintiéndole—. Las personas son frívolas y se fijan únicamente en lo que les conviene, en este caso el bolsillo y no la persona. No en quien tienen al frente...

Recordando ahora, el saber que dije algo semejante alguna vez me avergüenza tremendamente.

Que idiota puedo llegar a ser...

—¡No te sientas mal, linda! —empecinado como nunca en levantar mi ánimo, Goten tomó mi mano, y el calor de su piel y lo bien que ésta se sentía fue la primer advertencia de mi futura derrota.

Sentí sus manos tomando las mías sobre la mesa y, por un instante, fui capaz de olvidarme de mi frío y carnal deseo, de mi frivolidad reinante.

Solamente fui capaz de mirarlo fijamente, ¡que bello era él! Que bello será siempre para mí...

Sus eternos orbes negros se fijaron en mí de manera exquisita, y yo ya no pude volver a concentrarme... Me distraje de más y allí estuvo la segunda advertencia.

¡Los sueños de la niña todavía existían!

—Goten... —murmuré—. Gracias...

¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?!

Él tomó mis manos con más fuerza y me volvió a regalar su sonrisa magna.

—Si tuvieras algunos años más... —afirmó— créeme que saldría contigo.

Y ahí mismo perdí.

Claro que ni pude ni quise admitirlo en aquel resplandeciente y destructivo instante, pero ahora sé que fue esa simple frase la que me hizo perder definitivamente.

Quedé petrificada frente a él y todo pasado se borró. Se borró mi deseo, mi frivolidad, mi superficialidad, mi frialdad, mi orgullo...

Volví a la niñez, a los corazones en el cuaderno y a las miradas en vano... Mis pensamientos brotaron y yo me transformé, muté por completo en mi opuesto a la medida, en la Bra que sí sabía y quería sentir...

Una lágrima fue derramada por mí y, entonces, mi otro yo me poseyó y ya no tuve control de mis actos.

—Eres muy lindo conmigo, Goten —musité con culpa y amor, con vergüenza y honestidad.

No hubo ni un miligramo de actuación, ambos nos tomamos de la mano con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo... Eso, realmente, sí que logró sorprenderme.

¿Por qué el rostro de Goten parecía un espejo de mi corazón?

Una de sus manos soltó las mías y acarició suave y delicadamente mi rostro, así fue como mi lágrima desapareció, pues él la limpió con total dedicación.

—¿Qué edad tienes ya, Bra? —me preguntó con un gesto casi indefinible.

En frío, ahora puedo decir que ese rostro mesclaba a la perfección el miedo, la expectativa y algo parecido al amor...

—21 —respondí con inercia, sin entender su pregunta pero hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Pareció dudar de algo por un momento, y supe que la mano que todavía me sujetaba deseó soltarme, pero no. Goten no logró soltarme, sino todo lo contrario...

Suspiró y me miró en completo silencio por largos instantes.

Parpadeé sin comprender y él, por fin, decidió abrir la boca:

—Perdón, princesita... —susurró levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a mi rostro con el de él, besándome en los labios...

Describir su boca sobre la mía es fácil y difícil, doloroso y gratificante... Simplemente diré que fue hermoso y completamente inesperado: ¡Son Goten me estaba besando!

Me besaba, sí... Pero no a mí, sino a la actriz, al personaje, a mi pasado...

A los cuadernos de la niña...

Mi boca y su boca dejaron de bailar aquella lenta música de latidos y respiraciones y volvimos a mirarnos.

—Siempre quise esto... —afirmó con suavidad, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

—Goten... —suspiré y sin fingir mi sorpresa.

—No sé por qué... —cerró sus ojos y pareció reflexionar—. Pero algo de ti siempre me ha llamado, Bra, ¡quizá sea una tontería! Tal vez no tenga sentido alguno... —volvió a levantarse, acariciando mi rostro y susurrándome en el oído—. A lo mejor es por nuestras familias, por la sangre saiyan... ¡No lo sé! Pero me gusta tu aroma, tu mirada, tu boca... —y me besó una vez más—. Me gusta todo de ti.

—Me pasa lo mismo contigo... —le contesté en voz baja, ¡sin mentir! Juro que no mentí...

Jamás en la vida había hablado más en serio...

Volvimos a besarnos envueltos en esa inexplicable magia y, durante ese beso, fue que entendí...

Mi vida era una maldita mentira, ¡una vil mentira!

¿Realmente me había creído mi propia mentira?

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?!

Me engañé durante años diciéndome que realmente había madurado, que había dejado atrás las cursilerías y que no era capaz de sentir amor, que no era capaz de nada más que darme lujos y pasarla bien con quien sea y cuando fuera.

Me engañé al actuar como una adulta que no era, una perra sin corazón que tenía sexo sin sentir alguno...

Me auto flagelé al pensar en Goten como una presa, como mi trofeo carnal más valioso.

¡Y no! No, no y no... Yo seguía siendo la niña de los cuadernos llenos de dibujos y corazones... ¡Seguía siendo la niña que amaba a su príncipe azul, al perfecto e inmaculado Son Goten!

¡LO AMABA! ¡LO AMO! Y que pena que la frívola no sea más fuerte que la sentimental... Lo siento en verdad, pero desde ese beso que mi corazón es rojo y no azul, desde ese beso mi corazón sirve.

Y mucho.

Lástima que lo descubrí tan tarde...

No supe cómo sucedió, pero ya no estábamos en el restorán, estábamos en su apartamento, desnudándonos al ritmo de la música que nuestros corazones interpretaban con maestría, cual orquesta.

Sus besos me ahogaban, ¡me mataban! Me convertían cada vez más en mí misma, en la niña del cuaderno...

Caímos en la cama a medio desvestir, ocupándonos rápidamente de aquellas molestas prendas. Sin nada que nos siguiera tapando, nos dedicamos a deshacernos el uno al otro, a explorar o, más bien, él se dedicó a eso y yo a disfrutar... ¡Me comportaba como una virgen! ¡Y NO ME DOLIÓ EN EL ORGULLO HACERLO!

Así debía ser, como la primera vez de este cuerpo, la cual careció de ternura y sólo fue lujuria desenfrenada.

¡¿Cuándo me convertí en una máquina de pasión?! ¿Cuándo dejé de sentir? Me encantaría viajar en el tiempo y darme esperanzas a mí misma, decirme que el amor si existe, que existe y es algo maravilloso... Mas no, no puedo hacerlo y me duele profundamente que así sea, me duele haber entendido todo tan tarde, me duele saber que alguna vez dejé de creer en el amor para sumergirme en la mentira más descarada de la historia, en esta mentira que aún hoy finjo ser: la frívola princesa saiyan, la frívola heredera de Capsule Corp., la frívola Bra.

Allí era la princesa del cuento, la que era mimada y respetada...

Amada...

Goten saboreaba mi cuerpo de una forma que yo no conocí jamás en un hombre, con un tinte de brusquedad que, curiosamente, ni iba de la mano con la indiferencia sino de la mano con los sentimientos, con algo que yo, de alguna forma, conocía.

Él despertaba algo raro en mí, algo que nunca había sentido con tal definición... ¡No sé explicarlo con propiedad! Únicamente puedo decir que era parte de mi naturaleza, de una Bra que yo no sabía que existía y que tenía otra forma de percibir al mundo y, especialmente, a ese otro cuerpo...

¿Él habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?

Esa sensación no hizo más que lograr que me sintiera sola por unos instantes, pero nada más alejado de la realidad... Algo en los excitados y descolocados ojos de Goten me dijo que a él le pasaba lo mismo, ¡yo no estaba sola!

Era como descubrirme, como entregarme a la oscuridad de un abismo... ¡Caer y ya no sentir con la razón sino con la piel!

Piel... Entre la mía y la de él se generaba un terrible incendio, uno intenso e inapagable. No me acordaba para nada de mi viejo y frívolo plan, de mis más fuertes conjuros encanta hombres... No recordaba cómo había llegado allí y apenas tenía consciencia de quiénes éramos él y yo, ¡bah! No sabía que yo era Bra, pero sí sabía que él era Goten, ese del pasado y del futuro, el de ese presente que, ahora, no logro dejar de rememorar a cada momento.

A cada instante...

Nuestros cuerpos estaban listos para unirse y su mirada se tornó confundida, perdiendo ese hermoso brillo tan particular que había adquirido minutos antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí por demás angustiada, no logrando soportar el cambio de sus emotivos ojos.

Sobre mí y más aferrado que nunca a mi cuerpo desnudo, Goten me habló con la voz más quebrada que le escuché alguna vez:

—Bra... —murmuró—. ¿Estás segura de esto? —me preguntó al borde de la locura, entre confundido y temeroso, entre triste y melancólico...

¡¿Que si yo estaba segura?! ¡NO! No lo estaba, fue muchísimo tiempo después que lo estuve, demasiado tarde... Me sentí lista a destiempo, cuando ya no valía nada estar preparada para tan inolvidable momento.

Y lo que siguió, debo admitir con la mayor de las vergüenzas, fue la mejor y peor decisión de mi vida.

Yo no debí quedarme allí, no debí permitir que él me desnudara y me hiciera suya, no debí ser tan débil, tan fácil...

No debí permitir que la Bra del cuaderno y los corazones contestara, teniendo la certeza, ahora y no antes, de que fue ella quien respondió tan intrincada pregunta. Yo no fui, no fue la frívola devenida en la triste y muerta que soy hoy, no la princesa sin corona que soy en este preciso momento...

Lloré sin razón y le sonreí, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás para mí...

—Sí... —contesté entonces. Respondí de corazón, como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho...

Supe que había arruinado todo, que yo no seguiría sosteniendo mi orgullosa tiara de la realeza frívola del dinero y la belleza.

Sí, yo arruiné mi "perfecta" vida en ese momento, con una corta y significativa sílaba...

Goten me devolvió la sonrisa y el acto no tardó mucho más en iniciar. La unión fue perfecta, la más deseada y necesaria para nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas... Ese acto que significaría un antes y un después en nuestras vidas, en nuestras ahora tristes vidas... Perfecto, sin atisbo de sombras, pura luz incandescente de pasión, pura luz de amor...

Entró en mí y todo terminó, todo empezó...

Las respiraciones agitadas adornaban el cada vez más denso aire, imponiéndose el calor y el sudor de nuestros cuerpos en movimiento.

Goten entraba y salía de mí de una forma completamente apasionada y desenfrenada, haciendo que yo gozara como nunca y como siempre...

Al afirmar que mi cuerpo y el de él se conocían y tenían demasiada locura en común no estoy delirando, es una certeza.

Puede que el que ambos seamos saiyan tenga algo que ver con esta certeza irrefutable, mas no puedo asegurarlo... Sin embargo, yo sé que ni en mi cama ni en ninguna otra volveré a sentir tanto, pues en esa cama abandoné a mi corazón para siempre.

Jamás volveré a sentir tanta libertad y tanto salvajismo, jamás volveré a sentir de forma tan instintiva...

¡¿Cómo llegamos a esa situación?! Nunca lo sabré pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, haya sido por la piel, el instinto y la sangre híbrida que corría por nuestras venas.

Ah, la piel de Goten era demasiado suave... ¡El aroma y la textura! Más sedoso y exquisito que todo lo que yo había probado alguna vez...

Cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza...

El tocaba mi cuerpo y lo ponía en cualquier posición, pues yo era la más sumisa de las muñecas, dejándome hacer como si tuviera temor y como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo... ¡Entregada, yo! La Bra que gozaba de gran experiencia, una no apropiada según la sociedad cuando de una mujer se trata, esa Bra ahora era una virgen que no se atrevía a imponer sus deseos más fortuitos y primitivos ni sus propios juegos, totalmente a merced de un hombre de edad más elevada.

¡Oh, sí! Goten hacía conmigo lo que quería y su fuerza me dominaba del todo, yo nada podía ni quería hacer más que besarlo con total entrega, lamerlo y gritar su nombre una y otra vez, entre poderosos y desvergonzados gemidos de niña.

Niña... Eso era en brazos de Son Goten, aquel personaje de los cuentos que tanto solía disfrutar imaginarme, ese príncipe trajeado divinamente.

Goten... Y justo cuando bordeaba al que sería el mejor orgasmo que tuve en toda mi existencia, él me observó profunda y detenidamente, haciendo que yo me diera cuenta de la verdad más grande:

Yo no estaba teniendo sexo con él, estaba haciendo el amor...

¡Sí! Yo amaba a ese hombre, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y mi pecho...

¡Lo amaba y lo amo! Lo voy a amar para siempre...

Sí, Goten... te amo.

Lloré como una imbécil heroína de película romántica, una muy enamorada, provocando en Goten una enorme felicidad, una sonrisa conmovida y algo más...

No supe, de nuevo, explicar el extra de sus ojos, no pude hacerlo hasta unos momentos después.

Y sí, el placer nos llegó a ambos mientras nos besábamos de la manera más desprolija, gritándonos todo durante esos sagrados y resplandecientes segundos. Caímos rendidos en la cama y volví a llorar, completamente feliz, feliz como nunca volví a estarlo...

Como jamás volveré a estarlo...

—Princesa —él rompió el silencio, observándome con detenimiento—. ¿Te gustó?

No recuerdo si alguna vez me habían preguntado algo tan infantil y estúpido. Solamente me dediqué a sonreír, cosa que Goten, atinadamente, interpretó como un "sí".

Siguió observándome a mi lado, casi como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo, justo cuando noté cómo yo hacía lo mismo. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos negros y entonces lo supe, tuve la certeza implícita...

Goten me lo confirmó en el momento exacto de esta irremediable certeza, volviendo a los ojos explícitos.

—Te amo... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarme—. Siempre he querido estar contigo...

Volví a llorar y dejé que de mis labios saliera cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Se subió encima de mí con posesión, hundiendo su boca en la mía. Me dejó sin aire y, sin bajarse de mi cuerpo, volvió a decírmelo.

—Te amo, Bra —y nos abrazamos.

La certeza era que yo también lo amaba.

"Te amo, Son Goten", grité en mi mente hasta quedarme dormida, feliz por saberme correspondida y triste por un extraño y doloroso presentimiento...

Entonces, tuve el sueño más abstracto y honesto de mi vida.

—Frívola —me dijo la versión miniatura de mi propio ser—. ¡No mereces a Goten!

Yo apreté mis dientes envuelta en furia, dándole un cruel y desmedido cachetazo.

—¡Nos amamos! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella tocó la mejilla enrojecida con una de sus manos, sin soltar un cuaderno con su otra extremidad. Su semblante mutó hasta tonos terroríficos.

Retrocedí presa del miedo que esos ojos me provocaron.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó—. ¿Amas al hombre que querías de trofeo? —y su risa se extendió a lo largo y ancho de mi mente y mi corazón, a lo largo y ancho del espacio...—. ¡¡¡FRÍVOLA!!! Es tarde, no lo mereces... ¡Arruinaste todo!

Me atacó con su cuaderno, el cual fue a parar a mi rostro y, luego, al suelo.

La niña rió a carcajadas sin detenerse siquiera un instante, decorando con su risa la tan nefasta escena, volviendo al sueño en pesadilla y a mi infinita dicha en irremediable tristeza.

—¡Frívola! —siguió gritándome mientras yo me agachaba y recogía el cuaderno, mirándolo fijamente y descubriendo en su interior la maldita verdad.

Frases, corazones y mucho amor...

"Cuando sea grande quiero casarme con Goten", "¡Te amo, Goten! Eres el amor de mi vida", "Tendremos muchos hijos y uno se llamará Goten, quien será igualito a su papá", "Viviremos en una mansión igualita a la de mis muñecas y tendremos muchos perros y gatos, para que así Goten no extrañe a los animales de las montañas Paoz", "Lo esperaré con la cena lista cada noche y seré feliz por siempre al verlo comer como un loco...".

"Lo amaré por siempre".

Por siempre...

Las frases infantiles que denotaban la inocencia y pureza de cualquier niña nada tenían que ver con quien era yo, con ese crecimiento desviado que había experimentado, con esa nueva idea del amor y la pasión que de pequeña ignoraba. Estaban tan llenas de esperanza que me dolían y fueron escupidas hacia mí durante eternos y crueles instantes, hasta lograr despertarme de la pesadilla y del ensueño en el que Goten me sumía con tanta facilidad.

Desperté llorando.

¿Por qué lloraba? Porque acababa de comprenderlo: ni en una eternidad lograría merecer a Goten, al hombre que acababa de quitarle la virginidad a la niña que agonizaba en mi corazón, quien había matado sin miedo a la frívola, la que lo quería de trofeo, quien no amaba sino que deseaba...

No, yo no merecía a Goten, jamás lo mereceré.

Él notó mi enorme turbación y me abrazó fuertemente. Por la ventana de su cuarto, confusa entre el dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista, noté estaba amaneciendo.

—¿Qué sucede, princesita? —me preguntó lleno de tristeza, agobiado por mi incomprensible y profundo llanto, llenándome de los más dulces besos para cortarlo de raíz.

¿Qué debía responderle?

No existía una respuesta que me satisficiera por completo, no existía palabra que pudiera salvarme del fantasma de la niña con su cuaderno, de la niña enamorada que escribía y dibujaba sus más anhelados sueños infantiles...

No había escapatoria, pero aún así fui egoísta una vez más, besándolo con todo el amor que sentía (y sentiré) por él.

—Te amo, princesa... —me susurró entre beso y beso, ahogándome cada vez más en la desesperación—. Te amo hace demasiado tiempo, desde que no tenías la edad suficiente para corresponderme...

Parecía suplicar por una respuesta, una que yo deseaba más que nunca darle, pero no podía permitirme a mí misma hacerlo.

No me salía.

¡No, Son Goten! Tú amabas a la que fingía ser, no a mi nefasta esencia, a mi asquerosa realidad... Amas a un espejismo, ¡lo veo en tus ojos en este preciso momento! Aún amas a la mentira.

Y no puedo perdonarme por esto...

Olvídala, Goten... Olvida a la Bra que idealizaste en ese corazón tan puro y bondadoso, en ese corazón que no tiene dejo alguno de maldad.

Olvida a la Bra que jamás existió.

¿O sí existió? No me atrevo a averiguarlo...

Lo siguiente, me limitaré a decir, no puedo repasarlo en detalle, pues hacerlo significaría largarme a llorar, cosa que no puedo permitirme dada la situación en la que me encuentro rememorando esta vieja y dolorosa historia...

Me separé de él violentamente, aún llorando y sin valor alguno.

Basta…

—Yo no te amo, Goten —dije dándole la espalda, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y sabiendo que él lloraba más que yo—. Esto jamás ocurrió, olvídalo.

Me fui de su casa volando, a medio vestir y haciendo caso omiso a la posibilidad de ser vista por alguien.

Y ese día, ahora lo sé, morí.

Morí por cobarde, por no atreverme a darle a la niña del cuaderno una merecida redención, por no permitirle ser feliz.

¿Por qué? Porque es más lo que la frívola merece sufrir que lo que la sentimental merece sentir...

Nos amábamos y sé que aún nos amamos, pero no puedo permitirme flaquear: yo fui egoísta y mis verdaderas intenciones estuvieron lejos de ser hacerle el amor de la forma en que lo hice, no merezco, por todo esto, amarlo. No merezco sentirme amada por él... Es tan sencillo y tan complicado de explicar... ¡Mas es lo que siento! Si él no hubiera sentido nada por mí todo seguiría igual, hubiéramos tenido sexo y yo me hubiera llevado mi trofeo a casa, pero no...

No puedo perdonarme haber visto a Goten como una presa, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos sabiéndolo, conociendo mi putrefacta actitud desprovista de sentimientos.

La frívola que fue a buscarlo al trabajo aquella noche de invierno no merece a Goten. Jamás lo merecerá.

Jamás lo mereceré.

¿Por qué? Por frívola.

Por ser una maldita frívola, fácil y sucia.

Por no atreverme a ser la Bra que él ama y que yo aún, tal vez, llevo en mi interior...

Me gané este castigo y lo afronto día a día, segundo tras segundo...

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo que queríamos decirles es que... —acabo de escuchar decir a mi hermano, quien con sus pausas tímidas ya me tiene un poco cansada en medio de esta cena entre amigos— Pan y yo vamos a casarnos.

Trunks y Pan... Ellos sí supieron encontrarse el uno al otro, supieron despertar sus sentimientos a la vez y con honestidad. No como yo, yo lo descubrí demasiado tarde.

Marron, haciendo gala de su enorme emotividad para con este tipo de situaciones, acaba de abrazar a Pan, mi vieja amiga y futura cuñada, quien luchó por Trunks durante años y ganó merecidamente.

Estoy realmente orgullosa de ella, por amar a mi hermano, por ir más allá del dinero y lo físico, por ver en él al hombre que siempre mereció ser amado.

Y ahora lo aman con locura, por eso soy feliz...

Sólo por eso.

Goten, frente a mí en la mesa, está mirando a Trunks con una sonrisa por demás honesta, diciéndole con sus ojos (esos que, me asombra, aún soy capaz de leer a la perfección) que está muy feliz por él y su sobrinita, pidiéndole que la haga inmensamente feliz...

—Quizá nosotros seamos los próximos —exclamó Marron mientras yo pensaba en la hermosa mirada de Goten, besando al hombre que yo amo con dulzura luego de sus dichos.

Y Goten... ¡No! Te he dicho que olvides a la Bra que no existe, olvídala, te lo suplico...

No me mires así, con esos ojos tan llenos de amor y esperanza que no sé cómo no maté aquella vez. No intentes sacarme de mi caparazón de frivolidad.

—Tal vez —acabas de susurrar, sin dejar de mirarme ni por un instante.

Pero no, Goten... Yo no te escucho, ¡No te voy a escuchar!

No te escucho porque no quiero, no te escucho porque no puedo... ¡No lo hago porque no debo hacerlo!

Ya pasaron cuatro años desde ese día, ¿alguna vez podré olvidarte?

Tal vez no, a lo mejor sí...

Pero, hoy por hoy, veo ese momento demasiado lejano, demasiado ajeno a mi corazón.

Lo siento, pero no debo escucharte... Hacerlo reviviría los cuadernos llenos de corazones y fantasías de príncipes y princesas...

Hacerlo rompería del todo mi "corazón" frívolo.

¿Pero cómo permitir que no me hables con tus ojos? Si son tan sinceros, si aún hoy y después de todo lo que te hice me siguen mirando así...

Ese día la elegí a ella sobre ti, la frívola fue escogida por mí para quedarse...

¡Tan egoísta! No te merezco, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo... Porque ella fue la elegida, no tú. La elegí para aplastarme en sufrimiento y sumirme para siempre en la desdicha.

La eterna desdicha, sí... Pues quien elige el camino de la frivolidad jamás sale, jamás se libera...

—Bra, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor...

—Debo irme, lo siento...

Quien se hunde en la frivolidad olvida cómo se debe tener valor para vivir...

* * *

_**Nota final de la autora:**_

_Hace ya un par de meses que escribo este fic, el primer fic que termino enteramente a mano._

_(Me llevó un rato pasarlo XD)._

_Me molesta la frivolidad, no la soporto ni mucho menos la comprendo... Creo de corazón que es un viaje de ida, pero aún así no dejo de preguntarme si es tan así, si los frívolos son conscientes de lo que son, si los frívolos sienten..._

_A lo mejor sí lo hacen, pero siguen ese camino porque es el más fácil..._

_No sé._

_En fin, un Goten x Bra vacío de felicidad y lleno de frustración,_ _siguiendo un poco la línea de "Imán", otro fic que escribí hace algunos meses sobre Trunks y Pan..._

_Espero les guste y ojalá los fans de Bra no me odien, es que quise plasmar un lado más oscuro y repugnante que, de todas formas, dejara ver algo de luz en medio de una profunda oscuridad..._

_¡Saludos! Si quieren preguntarme algo no duden en escribirme._

_Nos leemos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
